


TimMari: Late Night Discussions

by Miraculous_786



Series: {Maribat 2k20} Prompt Works [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 1, F/M, Maribat 2k20, TimMari, Tumblr Prompt, timinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786
Summary: Ship: Marinette Dupain-Cheng x Tim DrakePrompt: Late Night DiscussionsDate: January, Monday 13
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: {Maribat 2k20} Prompt Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596202
Comments: 3
Kudos: 201





	TimMari: Late Night Discussions

A prolonged yawn escaped Marinette's mouth, prompting her to cover it with her hand as she glanced around the guest room.

It was dreadfully plain, the only things to compensate the dullness being a few generic picture frames hung on the walls and some wooden furniture around.

The covers of the bed Marinette lied on were soft to the touch, spreading warmth across her body just before she threw them off to the side.

Immediately, the cold temperature of her surroundings sunk deep into her skin, causing a shiver to make its way down her spine.

She stumbled towards the chair beside the dresser cupboard, picking up the spotted dressing gown draped over it. Putting the clothing on, the fluff on the inside tickled her bare arms, and fought off the incoming goosebumps, making her exhale contentedly.

Slipping on her black cat slippers, Marinette walked over to the wooden white door, opening it quietly. Practically no sound reached her ears. It was almost silent.

Muted footsteps were the only indication of her presence in the hallways, as she strolled straight ahead in the direction of the stairs. She held onto the banister beside them, so as to keep her balance, while beginning to descend the steps.

As soon as she set foot on the ground level of the Manor, Marinette ceased her purposely discreet movements, and didn't bother looking around for any people anymore.

In the distance, there was a faint light shining onto a wall, that emanated from the kitchen. Marinette couldn't help the slight exhale she let out, or small smile on her face as she went and poked her head around the entrance to the cooking area.

Sure enough, Tim Drake sat at a marble counter, facing away from the female. From behind, she could make out the computer screen in front of him, and mug to the side of the electronic.

Her eyes focused on the espresso machine at the side on a tabletop, that was plugged in, yet switched off. She changed that, pressing the 'on' button just after placing two mugs beneath the dispensers.

A low humming sounded in the room from the device, though Tim didn't pay it any mind. He merely kept on typing at the keyboard, fingers nimbly creating text on the screen.

Arms wound their way around his waist, hugging him from behind. His lips twitched upwards as he felt a head lean against his back. He also heard a long breath escape Marinette, whilst she squeezed him the slightest bit tighter.

The noise in the background abruptly stopped, alerting Marinette that it had finished producing its two cups of coffee.

She moved away from Tim to pick up the mugs, but soon settled herself on the chair beside him with them held in her grip. Holding one out, she watched as Tim took it, sending a grateful smile her way.

Returning it without hesitation, Marinette started to slurp the sugary liquid - the heat from it seeping to her hands and her bones.

"Nightmare?" Tim asked, tone tired yet obviously caring in tone.

"No, just kept waking up," Marinette answered, tipping her body sideways to lean against the male's shoulder.

In response to the movement, he placed an arm around her form, bringing her in even closer. She nestled into his side, a miniature shiver being chased away by the hot temperature from him.

"Are you still cold?" Tim quizzed, "I can switch the heating on if you want."

"No, no. It's fine. It's just another side-effect of the miraculous," she muttered, fingering one of her earrings and tracing around it with a thin finger.

"Not only do you have a weird cravings for bugs, but you're also more susceptible to the cold?" he mused, "Yeesh. No wonder Adrien preferred being the Black Cat."

"Weeeell...the ring also gives some bad side-effects too, depending on your view of them."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Marinette revealed, "For one, long exposure means you have a tendency to lay in a place that has the sunlight shining on it. I spotted Adrien a few times relaxing in the park on the grass, or even on my balcony."

Tim nodded along, though voiced, "That doesn't seem particularly bad, actually."

"Yeah, I agree. But the Black Cat miraculous causes the user to purr if they're comfortable or enjoying themselves. I remember once when we were fighting Prime Queen, I accidently trapped him against a wall and he started purring!" Marinette chuckled, as she reminisced, "He denied it at the time but told me later that he actually did purr."

Grinning, Tim said, "Any other side-effects I should know about?"

She sent him a large smirk, that seemed to stretch across from her mouth to her ears.

"Uh oh. What is it now?"

Marinette only answered with the eerie statement of, "The biggest trait the miraculous gives also happens to be my favourite."

She discreetly reached a hand out towards Tim, before burying it in his mop of jet black hair in a sudden movement. It caught him by surprise, but before he could protest, the woman began to move her fingers around, scratching lightly at his scalp.

He pushed against her hand, eyes closing in bliss as she combed through his locks. At the same time, she placed down her mug of coffee and used her other hand to scratch beneath his chin, causing a noise to be lodged in his throat.

It came out in waves, echoing in the otherwise silent kitchen until it became continuous and flowing.

A loud laugh broke him out of his stupor, where he saw Marinette start to giggle, pure amusement glistening in her bluebell orbs.

The purring stopped, as he let out a choked shriek whilst pushing her hands away. It didn't stop her chuckling.

" _That_ is my favourite side-effect," she agreed, "Holders of the Black Cat miraculous _love_ being pet."

Tim held his head in his hands, cheeks burning a bright pink from embarrassment. The carnelian red ring on his middle finger glinted in the room from the overhead lights.

"I knew I'd regret wearing the miraculous whilst Adrien and Jon were on vacation," Tim's muffled voice said, making Marinette only laugh harder.


End file.
